Alarm systems are provided to monitor areas within a facility, for example in a building, a factory, a residence and the like. Known systems can include alarm-indicating modules mounted throughout a particular area.
Known types of modules include horn-type audible alarms, strobe alarms, or loudspeakers which are used to broadcast messages or instructions. An alarm-indicating module may be associated with a local detector, such as a smoke detector, or may be connected in some manner, such as by wiring deployed in a conduit, to a centralized control system.
The centralized system can also be connected to a plurality of condition-sensing devices, such as smoke detectors, deployed throughout the area. Upon receiving a signal from one or more of the detectors indicating that an emergency condition exists, the control system can trigger one or more of the alarm-indicating modules.
One such system is described for example in U.S. Ser. No. 08/838,002, filed Apr. 4, 1997, entitled "Cover For Surface Mounted Alarm Unit," assigned to the assignee of the present invention and incorporated herein by reference.
That application describes a modular system for mounting a plurality of alarm-indicating or condition-sensing modules to surface mounted junction boxes. The alarm-indicating or condition-sensing modules when located throughout an area, exhibit a common aesthetically pleasing appearance. The system includes a plurality of shrouds which surround and cover the surface mounted junction boxes and which carry the individual alarm-indicating or condition-sensing modules.
As recognized by the present inventors, it would be advantageous to provide a modular system which is adaptable for different installation locations and orientations to provide the most effective alarm-indicating or condition-sensing performance. As recognized by the present inventors, it would be advantageous to locate two types of alarm-indicating or condition-sensing modules at a single junction box. Also, as recognized by the present inventors, it would be advantageous to aesthetically integrate such alarm-indicating or condition-sensing modules throughout an area.